


Love Me Like You Do

by lordtay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades of Grey Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordtay/pseuds/lordtay
Summary: Inspired by the fifty shade Supercorp post on Tumblr and the youtube video decided to give it a try.It all started with an interview Kara didn't think it would grow to become more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking the major moments/scenes from the books and twisting them into the Supergirl Universe. Kara has no superpowers. 
> 
> Warning there won't be any sex scenes unless someone wants to co author with me. Its just I'm not good at writing them.

Kara was doing her work as Cat Grant assissent when Vasquez, one of Catco’s leading reporter comes to her desk.

Skin pale, eyes watery, and nose clog Vasquez smiles weakly at the bubbly blonde women. “Hey Kara.”  

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be home resting?” Kara question in concern as she takes in how sickly her friend looks. “If Ms. Grant finds out you came to work sick she’s going to rip you a new one.”

“I know and if I don’t write this interview Snapper is going to rip me a new one. So, I’m screwed either way and that’s why I came to ask you a favor.”

“What do you need?” Kara is always quick to help her friends when they were in need.

“Can you interview Lena Luthor for me?”

“I’m a assissent for a reason, Vasquez,” Kara points out. Though she did dream to become a reporter like her cousin, Clark Kent, it just “I’m not a reporter.”

“I got you covered.” Vasquez pulls out a recorder and a piece of paper. “Here are the questions and my mini-disc recorder. Just press record and make notes, I’ll transcribe it all.”

Kara bites her lips as nerves and anxiety bubble in her stomach. She wasn’t sure about this but she always quick to help her friends when they were in need.

“Alright, but please rest,” Kara tells her Latina friend with a pointed look.

“I will,” Vasquez promises after muffling a sneeze. “And thanks Kara you’re a life savior.”

* * *

 

Kara was able to make her way to Luthor Corp while Cat Grant is out of r a lunch meeting. That will give her at least two hours of free time before she has to meet Ms. Grant’s demands. Entering the building she walks up to the front security desk.

“Hello,” Kara smiles brightly and shows her Catco badge. “I have a interview with Ms. Luthor.”

The security office nods and hands over a clipboard. “Please sign here, Miss. Danvers. You’ll want to take the elevator to the twentieth floor.”

Kara signs her name and smiles before heading to the elevator. Once inside she fidgets with her glasses as her nerves and anxiety bubbles in her stomach again. Though she dreams to become a reporter, like her cousin Clark Kent, she doesn’t know she would be any good.

What’s not helping is that she’s meeting the younger sister of Lex Luthor, the very man who is label a terrorist, because he sold government secrets and high advance tech to the country’s enemies. She didn’t know what Lena’s stand in all of it and what her plans for Luthor Corp is why Catco is interviewing the young CEO. 

She is forced back to reality when the elevator pings and its door slide open to indicate she reached the floor. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she steps forward to the assistant desk.

“Ms. Luthor will see you now, Miss. Danvers,” the Asian woman spoke before Kara could speak. The woman stands and motions the blonde to follow her.

Nodding she fixes her glasses once again out of nerviness and follows the Asian woman who leads her to Ms. Luthor’s office.

The assistant knocks and opens the door when a voice from the other side spoke to enter. Opening the door, the assistant informs the CEO of Kara’s arrival. “Ms. Luthor, Kara Danvers, reporter from Catco is here.”

“Thank you Jess,” Ms. Luthor looks away from her computer screen and smiles at her assistant. Who nods and take her leave to go back to work. “Please take a seat Miss. Danvers,” Ms. Luthor speaks once the door closes behind the blonde. 

The first thought that ran through Kara’s mind upon seeing the young CEO is that she’s attractive. Very attractive. Dressed in a fine black dress suit, straight dark hair and intense green eyes that has Kara’s heart pulsing quicker. Shockingly she never seen a picture of Lena Luthor and was shocked to see how beautiful she is.

It takes the lift of an eyebrow and green eyes regarding her with interest is when Kara breaks out of her thoughts. Cheeks color with embarrassment Kara nods and takes a seat. She can feel the heat rise as rich green eyes study the blonde with a hint of a smile as she takes out the recorder, a notepad and the piece of paper with her questions. Pressing the start button on the recorder, Kara tries to look professional.

“You’re very young to have amassed such an Empire. To what do you owe your success?” Kara reads the first question on the list.

“Oh I exercise control in all things, Miss. Danvers,” Lena spoke with a glint in her eyes and a tint of a smirk.

Kara swallows thickly as a unknown feeling rises with that look the powerful CEO was shooting at her. “Why the hobby of engineering?” she then askes.

“I like to build things. I like to know how things work, what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct.”

“Do you feel that you have immense power?” Kara mentally winces how accusing the question is, especially when Lena’s expression turned intense. Green eyes harden and cut at her. “Sorry,” Kara finds herself apologizing.

“You wouldn’t be asking me if my last name with Smith,” Lena shrugs, her voice cool. “Plus I knew accepting an interview with Catco I was going get questioned because who my brother is. So no I don’t feel immense power. I do though feel responsible for those who are employed to me and continue the original work my father and his father before him to help our country grow.”

The answer end up lining perfecting for the next question Kara had to ask. “You were adopted. How far do you think that’s shaped the way you are?”

Ms. Luthor chuckles dryly. “I was adopted when I was four…” Lena trails off a bit, choosing if she say it not.” And the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor. And then on his reign of terror in Metropolis and committed unspeakable crimes. When he was put in jail I vowed to take back my family company. To rename it L-Corp. Make it force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family.”

Kara always consider herself a good judge of character and gets the sense Lena Luthor is nothing like her brother. It’s unfortunate what Lex had done but nobody can choose their family. She open her mouth to ask the next question but Jess knocks and opens the door.

“Ms. Luthor, forgive me for interrupting but your next meeting is in two minutes.”

Without taking her eyes away from Kara’s Lena answers. “We’re not finished here, Jess. Please cancel my next meeting.”

“Alright, Ms. Luthor,” Jess nods at the command.

Lena takes her eyes away from the blue eyes to shot her assistant a smile. “Thank you.” Then her attention is back on Kara. “Now where were we, Miss. Danvers?”

Kara doesn’t know why or can explain why the look Lena shots at makes heat raise in her cheeks. “Um..” Kara fidgets with her glasses and asks her own question. “Why do feel like you have to make your own name outside of your family’s?”

Lena tilts her head and looks dead in her eyes. “My bother hurt a lot of good innocent people. My family owes a debt. But because the bad reputation the Luthor has gained people are quick to judge me when they hear my name. Its why I moved from Metropolis to National City. Just because I loved Lex and he’s my bother doesn’t mean I agree what he did. Which for the record I don’t. When I took over as CEO I’ve destroy all traces of Lex’s work. Give me a chance, Miss. Danvers. I’m here for a fresh start. Let me have one.”

Kara was render speechless at how honest Lena’s words are and felt the need to assure the other woman she’ll have it with her but her phone buzzing caught her attention. Seeing the text form Ms. Grant, demanding her coffee, Kara curses.

“I’m so sorry but I have to go,” Kara apologizes as she quickly packing up. “Thank you for the interview, Ms. Luthor,” Kara smiles kindly.

“The pleasure’s been all mine,” Lena states with a smile, green eyes on her. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

“I hope not either,” Kara tells her, returning the smile before taking her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thought?


End file.
